


Эхо в черепашьем панцире

by utawara (tigriya)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-13
Updated: 2010-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriya/pseuds/utawara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джин находит на берегу черепаший панцирь, и в нем определенно есть что-то магическое.<br/>примечание от автора: Идея довольно-таки бесстыдно позаимствована из "Дома у озера"; тексты взяты из прекрасных песен группы Reggie and the Full Effect - Megan 2k и Megan 2k2. Написан фик был на тему "эхо", хотя в процессе я поняла, что он вполне подошел бы и к предыдущей - "расстояние". Увы. И по большей части это вроде как флафф... ^__^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эхо в черепашьем панцире

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Echoes in a Tortoise Shell](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1667) by katmillia. 



> **автор:** katmillia  
>  **переводчик:** utawara  
>  **ворнинг:** не бечено, увы.

Рассвет застал Джина сидящим на берегу моря, на маленьком укромном пляже, по большей части спрятанном за скалами. Обхватив руками колени, он смотрел на волны, ласкающие песок.

Он думал о своей квартирке с дырами в стенах, за которые домовладелец еще возьмет из задатка, о плесени под плитками в ванной, о неработающей плите, о душе, из которого лилась только холодная вода и о соседях, врубающих громкую музыку в любое время дня и ночи. Он думал о том, что уехал из дома в погоне за мечтой, но не смог найти ничего, кроме преступно высоких цен на жилье и соседей с сомнительной гигиеной.

Он думал о том, чтобы все бросить, сдаться, вернуться домой. Но не мог заставить себя сделать хоть что-нибудь, только смотрел на волны и на то, как солнечные лучи отражаются от воды, и расцвечивают небосвод розовым и оранжевым. Он хотел добиться успеха. Хотел увидеть свое лицо на афишах, анонсирующих его новый сингл, услышать, как фанаты снова и снова выкрикивают его имя, когда он выходит на сцену. Джин хотел стать звездой.

Но не знал, сможет ли.

Спустя долгое время он поднялся, чтобы уйти - скоро начиналась его смена в раменной, и к обеду он уже будет по локти в масле и жире. На его штанах налип песок, но он даже не подумал отряхнуться - все равно осыплется к тому моменту, как он доберется до города.

И тут Джин чуть не споткнулся обо что-то полузакопанное в песке. Он чертыхнулся, подумав о бестолковых детях, разбрасывающих сломанные игрушки, но, присмотревшись повнимательнее, понял, что это черепаший панцирь. Пустой черепаший панцирь. Из его отверстий полились струйки песка, когда Джин поднял его, чтобы заглянуть внутрь и рассмотреть ребристую поверхность. Он никогда раньше не видел на пляже пустых панцирей, он не знал, сбрасывают ли их черепахи, как змеи кожу.

В любом случае, он был в своем роде красив. И, казалось, должен принести удачу, как нечто редкое. В жизни Джина не было ничего редкого - в хорошем смысле. Казалось, этот панцирь был предназначен ему. Как будто он хотел, чтобы его нашел именно Джин.

Джин поставил его обратно на песок и вытащил из кармана старую квитанцию с расплывшимися от воды чернилами. Ручка у него всегда была при себе, на тот случай, если вдруг настигнет вдохновение и надо будет записать пришедший в голову текст песни, так что он вытащил ее, зубами стащил колпачок и нацарапал записку.

Засовывая ее в панцирь, он подумал, что, может быть, так избавится от разъедающей его мысли.

_"Я хочу отказаться от своей мечты"._

__________

 

Два дня спустя он снова пришел на берег, после того как босс наорал на него за то, что он уронил целый поднос с тарелками с лапшой, один из посетителей столкнул полный чайник со стола, и подошва его любимого ботинка решила зажить отдельной жизнью. Джину нужно было побыть в одиночестве, восстановить силы, а этот укромный уголок на закате был так же пустынен, как и на рассвете.

Черепаший панцирь все еще лежал там, он оказался спрятан от взглядов, когда волны сдвинули его и сместили песок к нему поближе. Джин даже не знал, зачем проверяет, на месте ли его наивная записка. Его пальцы нащупали клочок бумаги, и он со вздохом вытащил его наружу, надеясь, что в следующий раз хотя бы додумается закопать послание.

Но, взглянув на скомканную бумагу на своей ладони, он вдруг понял, что это не тот чек, на котором он писал.

_"Не отказывайся от мечты, потому что она никогда от тебя не откажется"._

\- Что? - Джин задохнулся и сел от неожиданности, ударившись задом о песок сильнее, чем рассчитывал. Почерк определенно был чужой - написание отличалось от его собственного и было гораздо аккуратнее. Он прочитал текст снова, потом еще раз - но, сколько бы ни перечитывал, было понятно, что это ответ на его записку.

Кто-то ответил ему и положил записку в черепаший панцирь.

Джин прикусил ноготь и задумался, что же ему делать. Можно было уйти и никогда не возвращаться, притвориться, что ничего такого не было. Но единственное к чему он мог убежать - это маленькая квартирка с тремя соседями и продавленным футоном и работа в раменной.

\- Я, наверное, с ума схожу, - сказал он пустому панцирю. Но все же вытащил из кармана клочок бумаги и написал еще одно послание.

_"Откуда ты знаешь? Может я обречен быть таким же как все"._

Он чувствовал себя глупо, сворачивая записку и засовывая ее в панцирь, но это не помешало ему думать о ней на работе весь следующий день, согнувшись над раковиной, перемывая посуду.

__________

 

Когда он пришел на берег в следующий раз, панцирь лежал на кучке песка, будто ждал его, и Джин сел рядом, прежде чем вытащить незнакомый листок бумаги.

_"Я знаю, потому что ты не похож на всех остальных - у тебя есть мечта, даже если ты и не веришь, что сможешь ее осуществить. Некоторые люди вовсе не умеют мечтать. На этом месте я должен был бы сказать что-то глупое, типа, нужно целиться в луну и тогда, если и промахнешься, окажешься среди звезд. Если бы я был из того типа людей, конечно"._

\- Тот еще тип, правильный, чтоб его, да? - спросил Джин у панциря.

Но уже так давно никто в него не верил. Его соседи шутили, что ему придется унаследовать раменную, чтобы обеспечить свое будущее, а мама только вздохнула и покачала головой, когда он сказал, что хочет быть музыкантом. Его босс хотел просто поменьше платить за подработку. Может, этот незнакомец из черепашьего панциря был чокнутым бездомным, но что плохого случится, если он напишет правду?

Минут десять Джин мусолил кончик ручки, обдумывая ответ.

_"Если бы я был из тех, кто верит в волшебные послания от неодушевленных предметов, может, я сказал бы тебе, что хочу быть певцом, звездой, хочу очаровать мир своими песнями. Или, может, рассказал бы, что вместо этого зарабатываю едва достаточно, чтобы оплатить дыру в стене, которую делю с тремя людьми. Что бы ты тогда сказал?"_

\- Проследи, чтобы оно дошло, ладно? - сказал он панцирю и, улыбнувшись, погладил его.

__________

 

Прошло три дня, прежде чем Джин нашел время выбраться на берег. Предыдущим вечером было прослушивание на открытие клуба, и он пошел туда со своей гитарой, только чтобы узнать, что там нужны группы, а не солисты. Они даже не захотели его послушать, и он бродил по улицам несколько часов, глядя на людей, направляющихся по своим домам после заката, оттягивая момент неизбежного возвращения в свою каморку, к издевательскому смеху соседей.

На этот раз свернутый кусок бумаги был побольше, и как только Джин его вытащил, он начал разворачиваться на его ладони.

_"Если бы я был из тех, кто верит в подобные вещи, может, я предложил бы тебе дать мне прочитать что-то из твоих текстов, чтобы проверить, очаруют ли они меня. Или, может, я рассказал бы, что мечтаю стать профессиональным бейсболистом, но несколько недель назад я сорвал мышцы плечевого сустава и физиотерапия, которую я сейчас прохожу, чтобы вернуться в форму - мучительна. Может быть, твои стихи помогут и мне достичь моей мечты. Что скажешь?"_

Не колеблясь ни секунды Джин вырвал листок из принесенного с собой блокнота и принялся писать на нем текст своей последней песни, даже не задумываясь. Кто бы ни был этот таинственный друг по переписке, он, по крайней мере, хотел увидеть его стихи, а это гораздо больше, чем можно было бы сказать о любом другом человеке в данный момент.

Эта мысль подавляла, но он был уверен, что опуститься ниже написания писем черепашьему панцирю на уединенном пляже ему уже не удастся.

 _"so how's my best friend_  
please don't let it end  
smile was sent to mend  
mend you  
what won't go your way  
THINK OUT LOUD and stay  
stay with me  
with me  
its all the silly things  
to be holding on to this  
feels like a spell  
and you'll know your mine if its true  
only for you"

Он старался не думать о тех, кто отмахивался от него, говорил прийти как-нибудь потом. Не думать о часах, проведенных на остановках с гитарой на коленях в ожидании автобуса, когда он возвращался домой, не продвинувшись ни на шаг к исполнению своей мечты. Он просто затолкал листок бумаги в панцирь, сунул руки в карманы куртки, и пошел обратно к каменистому склону.

__________

 

Ему потребовалось много времени, чтобы собраться с мужеством и пойти на берег. Он подумал почему-то, что если этот неизвестный скажет, что его стихи ничего не стоят, это будет больнее, чем когда то же самое ему говорили все эти агенты и представители звукозаписывающих компаний. Джин не знал, что ему делать с этим озарением, поэтому не делал ничего. Так, по крайней мере, было проще.

Его пальцы дрожали, когда он вытащил сложенный лист бумаги из панциря и старательно разгладил его прежде, чем перевернуть и прочитать то, что было на нем написано.

_"Кто-то когда-то сказал мне, что стихи - это настолько личное, что, слушая песню, ты будто заглядываешь кому-то в душу (он играет на гитаре, он мог бы тебе понравиться). Так как ты открыл мне часть себя, будет только честно, если я тоже открою тебе часть себя._

_Мне 23 года и я ужасно боюсь, что моя карьера закончена из-за травмы, от которой я, кажется, не могу оправиться. Мой отец считает, что я должен согласиться пойти работать в его компанию, а мама думает, что я отказываюсь потому, что слишком молод и наивен. Иногда мне кажется, что в меня уже никто не верит. Но когда мне становится плохо, я беру фотоаппарат и иду фотографировать то, что мне кажется красивым, чтобы напомнить себе, что красота еще есть в этом мире, даже если для меня все окрасилось в серый цвет._

_Я думаю, твои стихи великолепны. Я хочу услышать, как ты их поешь"._

Джин перевел дыхание - он даже не заметил, что не дышал - и поднял взгляд к небу, заполненному белыми пушистыми облаками, сбивавшимися в странные неопределимые формы. Он покрутил записку в руках, потом запустил пятерню в волосы, путаясь в прядях, которые не озаботился расчесать с утра.

\- Я действительно схожу с ума, - сказал он панцирю, безучастно лежащему в песке.

_"Когда-нибудь я спою для тебя, и ты услышишь. И когда-нибудь ты покажешь мне свои фотографии. Может быть в 2011, когда я стану достаточно большой звездой, чтобы ты смог прийти на мой концерт. За один год многое может измениться, верно? Если ты в меня веришь, может быть, я смогу добиться своего к следующему году. Хотел бы я, чтобы ты был рядом и поддержал меня, когда я вернусь с очередного прослушивания, где мне скажут, что я ничего не стою. Не так уж долго я могу продержаться, когда столько людей повторяют мне, что все бесполезно. И я сейчас говорю как девчонка, но теперь ты знаешь - это моя постыдная тайна._

_Мне кажется, пора назвать тебе свое имя, это будет честно, да? Мы уже достаточно много рассказали друг другу о себе. Я Джин. Приятно познакомиться"._

__________

 

_"Дорогой Джин,_

_Я прикрепил одну из своих фотографий к записке, чтобы ты смог посмотреть - она может промокнуть, но я надеюсь, останется достаточно четкой. Я сделал ее, когда проходил мимо одного из старых храмов, и таблички желаний, висящие на дереве, покачивались от ветра. Мне понравилось, как солнце освещало их - будто они и правда волшебные, тебе так не кажется? Может, все эти желания действительно исполнятся._

_Тут есть одно место, называется "Кизуна", тебе нужно попробовать выступать там. Тот мой друг-гитарист, о котором я упоминал, играл там однажды. Он сказал, что хозяин - свой парень, всегда рад дать новичку возможность попробовать себя. Думаю, это не особо известное место, только для своих, но может ты попробуешь? Если люди услышат твои песни, я уверен, они будут тронуты._

_Я рад, что знаю теперь твое имя. Но могу только удивляться - не пропускал ли ты математику, готовясь стать звездой? До 2011 еще три года._

_Я Каме"._

__________

 

_"Каме (а ведь очень подходит для писем из черепашьего панциря),_

_Фотография потрясающая. Я приклеил ее к гитарному футляру, так что если мне захочется сдаться, я посмотрю на нее и вспомню твои слова - как те желания могут исполниться, да? Может, это и для меня сработает. Думаю, не случится ничего страшного, если эта магия потрудится еще немного!_

_Я собираюсь воспользоваться твоим советом (и твоего друга, ха), и пойти в то место, о котором ты написал, сегодня после работы. Подержи за меня кулаки, чтобы хозяин оказался в хорошем расположении духа!!!_

_А твоя травма на голову не повлияла случайно? Сейчас 2010, а не 2008._

_Джин"._

__________

 

Когда Джин добрался до "Кизуны", он отметил, что внутренняя обстановка вполне соответствует внешнему виду здания - помещение было не в лучшем состоянии, но явно находилось в заботливых, любящих руках. Столы потертые от долгого использования, но чистые и опрятные, и сцена в углу, усмирившая бабочек, будто трепыхавшихся в животе Джина. Он глянул на фотографию, приклеенную к футляру, и выдохнул, направляясь к барной стойке, чтобы спросить бармена о хозяине.

\- Это буду я, - ответил тот. - Зовусь Хавасаки.

\- Мой друг, - начал Джин, и слегка запнулся от того, как легко слетели с его губ эти слова, - сказал мне, что вы иногда разрешаете музыкантам выступать у вас.

Мужчина протер стойку полотенцем.

\- Мой приятель разрешал обычно. Он был владельцем до меня. Я выкупил "Кизуну" у него около года назад, когда он женился и переехал в Киото. Не сказал бы, что много кто приходит сюда, чтобы попроситься сыграть.

Джин только смотрел на него, на отражение его затылка в зеркалах за полками, заставленными различными бутылками и бокалами.

\- Год назад?

\- Мхм, - утвердительно промычал Хавасаки. - Но если ты хочешь, почему бы нет? Может, ты понравишься местным. Правда, я не смогу заплатить тебе...

\- ...нет, нет, это и не нужно, - быстро заговорил Джин, взмахнув рукой. - Пожалуйста, просто... просто позвольте мне играть. Это все что я прошу.

Хавасаки вытащил изо рта зубочистку и кивнул.

\- Не могу пустить тебя прямо сейчас, потому что звук не настроен. Как насчет следующего вторника?

Похоже, это был тот самый шанс, которого Джин ждал. Он так старательно кланялся и благодарил Хавасаки, что от прилившей крови у него закружилась голова, и когда он вышел из "Кизуны", настолько ошеломленный, что казалось, мог потерять сознание, он никак не мог понять, откуда свалилась такая удача, дающая ему возможность наконец-то показать на что он способен.

__________

 

_"Дорогой Джин,_

_Возможно, это не желания были магическими, может это черепаший панцирь. Потому что у меня сейчас 2008 год, и "Гиганты" выигрывают подряд рекордное число игр без моей помощи. Я не знаю, как это работает, но может лучше не пытаться разобраться. Все равно ведь, я не смогу пойти и рассказать кому-то как я пишу письма в будущее. Люди просто подумают, что я еще более странный, чем им казалось. Но как бы там не было, похоже, что это правда, да?_

_Ты знаешь, что у некоторых народов считается, что черепаший панцирь служит сосудом для человеческого духа на его пути к нирване?_

_Каме"._

__________

 

_"Каме,_

_Значит, я не должен говорить тебе, выиграют ли "Гиганты", даже если могу просто пойти и узнать это? Уверен, с твоей помощью они бы играли еще лучше._

_Благодаря тебе я буду выступать! Теперь люди услышат мои песни, нравится им это или нет, хаха. Может, ты приносишь мне удачу, а?_

_А черепахи тоже приносят удачу? И откуда ты знаешь такие странные вещи..._

_Джин"._

__________

 

Некоторое время Джин набирался мужества, чтобы поискать информацию в интернете. В квартире у них сети не было - его соседи ни за что не стали бы платить за такое, учитывая условия их жизни. Поэтому ему пришлось пойти в интернет-кафе после работы, когда небо уже потемнело, и воздух стал холодным. Он довольно долго сидел, не решаясь опустить руки на клавиатуру, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок.

Было совершенно непонятно, как так получилось, что в том баре, в который Каме его отправил, годом раньше сменился владелец, и как это соотносилось с тем, что Каме писал в своем письме. Джин не был уверен, что он готов к прыжку с того обрыва, на краю которого оказался.

Девушка, сидевшая за соседним компьютером, слушала какую-то мальчуковую джей-поп группу на такой громкости, что даже Джину было слышно через ее наушники, а она качала головой в такт, лазая по сайтам. Джин набрал полную грудь воздуха и принялся за поиски.

"Известный питчер срывает плечо на первой же игре после своего возвращения".

Джину показалось, что он подавился собственным сердцем, когда он щелкнул по ссылке, и статья открылась на новой странице. В ней говорилось, что Каменаши Казуя, только вернувшийся на поле после травмы, окончательно сорвал плечо на первой же игре за "Гигантов" в 2008 году. Джин был так потрясен текстом, что только минут через пять заметил фотографию сбоку – тренер выводит с поля молодого парня с опущенной головой и с торчащими из-под бейсболки непокорными прядями волос, придерживая пакет со льдом у его плеча.

На странице поиска были еще ссылки, и Джин пошел по следующей, пытаясь понять, почему ему кажется, что он наглотался стекла. Для него это было прошлое, но для Каме...

Была еще одна фотография во второй статье, официальная. Высокие скулы, откинутые ветром волосы и легкая усмешка.

Симпатичный, привлекательный даже. На такого парня обратят внимание в любом баре, куда бы он ни пошел.

\- Каме, - пробормотал Джин, и закрыл браузер. Он не был уверен, что сможет читать дальше.

__________

 

_"Дорогой Джин,_

_Я рад, что у тебя появился шанс выступить перед публикой! Если ты покажешь им хотя бы половину того, что я вижу в твоих письмах, уверен, ты им понравишься. Может, тебе повезет, и тебя услышит нужный человек... Никогда не знаешь, что может случиться, верно?_

_Мой физиотерапевт заставляет меня работать с расчетом на скорое возвращение, и я надеюсь, что все пройдет хорошо. Я уже извелся, просто сидя на скамье запасных и не имея возможности участвовать в игре. Если я приношу удачу тебе, как думаешь, может, ты принесешь удачу мне? Я на это надеюсь._

_Ты пишешь новые песни? Я последнее время фотографировал осеннюю листву, меняющую цвет, и прикрепляю одну только что сделанную фотографию, чтобы ты посмотрел. Что ты думаешь?_

_Каме"._

__________

 

_"Каме,_

_Фотография потрясающая, как всегда. Перестань быть таким талантливым, у меня разовьется какой-нибудь комплекс и всякое такое. Ха, шучу, присылай побольше, мне они очень нравятся. Если когда-нибудь я стану настолько известным, что выпущу альбом, я возьму одну из них для обложки._

_Я работаю над новой музыкой, но это процесс долгий. У меня не так много свободного времени, нужно работать, чтобы за квартиру платить, верно? Когда-нибудь мне не нужно будет выскребать кастрюли, чтобы обеспечить себе проживание._

_Пожалуйста, не подгоняй себя, чтобы вернуться в игру. Я думаю, тебе стоит подождать. Дай себе время восстановиться, потому что иначе ты можешь получить травму куда серьезнее. Ладно? Обещай, что подождешь. Я от тебя не отстану._

_Обещай мне._

_Джин"._

__________

 

Не много народу было в «Кизуне» в тот вечер, когда там выступал Джин. Но те, кто присутствовал, похоже, улыбались. Они аплодировали, когда он закончил, и одна женщина в баре купила ему выпивку, сказав, что голос у него "как у ангела". Хавасаки поставил ему бесплатное пиво и пригласил петь еще раз, на следующей неделе.

\- Я скажу народу, чтобы приходили послушать, - сказал хозяин. - У тебя ничего себе голос, парень, и талант есть.

Джин не вернулся в свою квартиру сразу после этого. Он пошел на пляж, у него кружилась голова, будто он был навеселе, и ему казалось, что он может обнять весь мир. Сев на песок, он взял гитару и начал бездумно перебирать струны.

Ему хотелось бы понять, почему все, что он хотел написать, получалось о Каме.

Ему хотелось бы понять, почему он пишет песни о человеке, с которым на самом деле даже ни разу не встречался.

__________

 

_"Дорогой Джин,_

_Ты пытаешься мне что-то сказать? Знаешь, что... не говори, ладно? Я обещаю, что не буду перетруждаться. Я скажу тренеру, что еще не готов, что нужно еще немного времени, чтобы плечо окончательно восстановилось. Не беспокойся, хорошо?_

_Как прошло выступление? Я уверен, оно было потрясающим. Я все еще хочу когда-нибудь услышать как ты поешь, лично. Я сфотографировал сегодня уличного музыканта и подумал о тебе. У него была шляпа, закрывающая большую часть лица, и потрепанная гитара, но в его песнях было что-то, задевающее за душу._

_Может быть, когда-нибудь я смогу посмотреть один из твоих концертов. Мне бы хотелось._

_Всегда твой,  
Каме"._

__________

 

_"Каме,_

_Я не скажу тебе того, что знаю, но я рад, что ты согласился подождать. Я снова пою в "Кизуне" через несколько дней, и думаю, может быть, буду не так сильно нервничать на этот раз, хаха. Наверное, не стоило в прошлый раз залпом выпивать то пиво (заткнись)._

_Можно я тебе скажу кое-что? Я знаю, что ты не осудишь меня, но все-таки. Я чувствую себя немного глупо, когда пишу это. Но ты единственный, кто когда-либо верил в меня._

_Поэтому... спасибо. Я думаю, все это получилось благодаря тебе._

_Джин"._

__________

 

\- Спасибо, что вы такие великолепные слушатели, - сказал Джин хлопающим ему людям, сидящим с выпивкой за столиками и у бара. Его пальцы перестали дрожать, когда он начал играть мелодию, которую знал наизусть, и он был этому рад, потому что на этот раз людей было вдвое больше, чем в прошлый, и только благодаря приглашениям Хавасаки. Джин еще даже не начал выступление, когда хозяин бара сказал ему, что сцена будет свободна вечером в следующую пятницу, если он захочет. И что есть какие-то связанные с музыкальной индустрией люди, которые возможно придут послушать.

\- Я не знаю, у всех ли есть такой человек, который помог бы не отказаться от своей мечты, - продолжал Джин. - Но я написал эту песню для того, кто поддерживал меня.

По правде говоря, песня была еще недостаточно отшлифована, чтобы ее можно было исполнять на публике, но Джин работал над ней всю прошлую ночь, чувствуя, что просто не может не выплеснуть эти слова на бумагу. Он не собирался делать ее такой печальной... он просто потерялся в своих мыслях, в листках бумаги в черепашьем панцире на берегу моря.

И когда он допел, он даже не заметил катящуюся слезу, пока не провел пальцами по щеке, почувствовав влагу.

После выступления его ждала возле бара женщина в костюме слишком свежем, чтобы предположить, что она провела в нем на работе весь день.

\- Не хочу вас пугать, - начала она без предисловий, - но у меня есть друг в звукозаписывающей компании, который придет послушать вас в следующую пятницу. Хавасаки сказал, что вы снова будете петь.

\- Буду, - ответил Джин, задохнувшись.

Она вежливо кивнула ему и протянула руку.

\- Удачи вам тогда, мистер Аканиши.

 

__________

 

_"Дорогой Джин,_

_Вчера мне делали еще один рентген, чтобы проверить, как идет процесс восстановления плеча, и оказалось, был еще один разрыв, который раньше не заметили. Доктор сказал, что если бы я попытался играть, пока они его не заживили, то скорее всего навсегда выбыл бы из спорта, потому что подачей сорвал бы мышцы._

_Ты спас мою бейсбольную карьеру. Я никогда не смогу отблагодарить тебя за это._

_Я уже полчаса пишу это письмо, потому что не знаю, что я еще могу сказать._

_Ты теперь все для меня._

_Твой,  
Каме"._

__________

_"Каме,_

_Got your call the other day_  
Bout how you were missing me  
Heard your call the other day  
Said how you were missing me  
Some day you'll wake up and I'll be there  
Just for a moment you'd see  
Saw you there across the room  
You were staring straight back at me  
Give you anything you want  
All that you want is me  
Cross continental would be okay  
Only if we get to stay  
Good night to you  
Good night to you  
To you  
Good night to you  
To you  
Know that I'll always come back for you  
Know in your heart that it's true *

_Я снова играю в "Кизуне" в пятницу вечером, в семь. Может быть, человек из звукозаписывающей компании придет послушать меня... Не знаю, что будет, если я ему понравлюсь. Я не могу позволить себе думать об этом, потому что это чересчур, но все это действительно происходит._

_Я хотел бы, чтобы ты был там и сам все увидел._

_С любовью,  
Джин"._

__________

 

"Кизуна" была забита под завязку. Джин не знал, благодарить за это рекламу Хавасаки или что-то еще, но он нервничал сильнее, чем когда-либо, взбираясь на сцену и объявляя программу. Казалось, весь мир лежал перед ним, и все что ему нужно было сделать - это дотянуться до него. Но его трясло, и внутренности будто свернулись тугим узлом, и сначала он должен был спеть свои песни.

Он увидел у бара женщину, которая говорила с ним в прошлый раз, и рядом с ней сидел мужчина в очках в толстой оправе. Их лица были совершенно непроницаемы, но смотрели они только на него. Их внимание было сосредоточено на нем, все, что нужно было сделать Джину, это удержать его.

\- Спасибо, что пришли сегодня послушать меня, - сказал он в микрофон, потом попытался его поправить и стукнул им себе в зубы.

Но как только он начал петь, все остальное отошло на второй план. Он знал свою музыку, знал аккорды, знал, как вплетать голос в нежный перебор струн гитары. Это была вершина, ради достижения которой он работал все это время, и как только он начал петь, все остальное перестало иметь значение. Были только он и музыка, которую он чувствовал сердцем.

Он даже не испытал неловкости, когда по его щекам потекли слезы на последней песне. Может быть, женщинам это нравилось - определенно было похоже на то, судя по аплодисментам и одобрительным возгласам. Некоторые из них, кажется, и сами плакали, и Джин вытер слезы рукавом, не в силах сдержать широкую улыбку. Он чувствовал себя на миллион баксов, пусть даже сейчас ему могут снова отказать.

\- Мистер Аканиши, - произнес человек в очках, протягивая руку для пожатия, когда Джин подошел к бару. За стойкой Хавасаки, сияя, споласкивал стаканы. - Я не могу сказать вам сейчас ничего конкретного, но зайдите завтра в наш офис. Я думаю, вместе мы сможем кое-чего достичь.

\- Благодарю вас, сэр, - сказал Джин, слова вдруг застряли у него в горле. Он все тряс и тряс руку мужчины, стараясь не рассмеяться от переизбытка адреналина. - Большое вам спасибо.

Очкарик даже позволил себе легкую улыбку.

\- Последняя песня - это было что-то. Как вы ее написали?

И тут, в дальнем углу зала, Джин увидел темный козырек бейсболки, почти затерявшийся в толпе. Очкарик говорил что-то еще, но Джин уже ничего не слышал. Он разглядел непослушные пряди волос под логотипом "Гигантов" и его сердце прыгнуло к горлу.

\- Я... что? - пробормотал Джин. - Простите, я просто... ничего, если я вернусь к вам попозже?

Ответа он не стал дожидаться. Его ужасала мысль, что парень сейчас уйдет, что он его потеряет, и никогда больше не увидит... Джин понятия не имел, как он попал сюда или почему, но это было неважно. Он просто начал проталкиваться через толпу, и поле его зрения настолько сузилось, что весь остальной зал будто погрузился во тьму.

Парень стоял у дальней стенки, в углу, почти спрятавшись в тени. У Джина была, наверное, пара секунд, чтобы заметить удивление на лице Каме, и он обхватил его за плечи, притягивая к себе и зарываясь пальцами в выбившиеся из-под бейсболки пряди волос.

\- Ты пришел, - выдохнул Джин, сам не веря своим словам. - Ты пришел.

\- Джин, - произнес Каме. В его голосе звучал смех. Он обнял Джина, сминая ткань относительно хорошей рубашки, которую тот даже отдавал в чистку ради такого случая.

В конце концов, Джин отодвинулся, неохотно покидая теплые объятия.

\- Ты ждал два года, чтобы прийти послушать меня? - спросил он.

\- "Знай, я всегда вернусь к тебе", - процитировал Каме Джину его собственные стихи, смущенно улыбнулся и опустил взгляд. А потом стащил с головы бейсболку и натянул ее на непослушные лохмы Джина. - Мы вчера сыграли идеальную игру и выиграли на моих подачах.

Джин схватил его за руку, почувствовал, как сплетаются их пальцы, и потащил Каме к выходу.

\- Я оставлю у вас гитару, ладно? - крикнул он Хавасаки. - И скажите тому мужику, что я приду завтра!

Пляж был на самом деле не далеко от "Кизуны", и Джин не понимал, время ускорилось, или наоборот замедлилось, или и то и другое одновременно. Каме почти ничего не говорил, пока Джин практически тащил его через камни, отделяющие укромный пляж от окружающего мира, и по склону к берегу. Но когда они вышли на песок, его рука выскользнула из ладони Джина.

Каме поднял черепаший панцирь, внимательно разглядывая.

\- Думаешь, он волшебный?

\- Не знаю, - ответил Джин.

Когда их взгляды встретились, глаза Каме были совсем темными. Его пальцы скользили по ребристой поверхности панциря, как будто он бессознательно пытался нащупать что-то потустороннее.

\- Мне он кажется вполне волшебным.

Когда Джин потянулся к нему, он выронил панцирь на песок. Его губы были уже полуоткрыты, когда Джин поймал их своими, и обхватил его за плечи, будто каким-то образом мог сделать их ближе друг к другу, чем это было физически возможно.

\- Я хочу билеты на все твои игры, - прошептал Джин, когда они разъединились.

Каме рассмеялся и его выдох теплом скользнул по щеке Джина.

\- Договорились.

__________

 

На следующее утро Джин смотрел, как поднимается солнце над горизонтом, из окна квартиры Каме - которая была гораздо лучше его собственной - и, лениво вырисовывая линии на гладкой коже спины парня, медленно писал новую песню, по знаку за раз.  
_______________

 

* Ты позвонил мне на днях  
Рассказать, как скучаешь по мне.  
Я слышал тебя на днях,  
Ты говорил, как скучаешь по мне.  
Однажды ты проснешься, и я буду рядом.  
Пусть на мгновение, но ты увидишь.  
Я видел тебя через комнату,  
Ты смотрел мне прямо в глаза.  
Я дам тебе все, что захочешь.  
Все чего ты хочешь – я.  
Путешествие через континенты не страшит,  
Только если мы сможем остаться вместе.  
Спокойной ночи,  
Спокойной ночи  
Тебе.  
Спокойной ночи  
Тебе.  
Знай, я всегда вернусь к тебе,  
Сердцем верь, это правда.


End file.
